User blog:LittleBucko/Holiday Story (David)
I walked over to Willow's house with Lucero riding on my back wrapped in several jackets. She was still shivering and she softly asked. "Aren't you cold?" I smiled and trudged on, "I'm good. Thanks for asking Lucero," She sneezed and glanced at Sunwoo who was walking along behind them. She sneezed again and sniffed, "I was trying to keep you from catching a cold but if that's fine with you then fine..." I looked at Willow's house as it grew closer and closer. I spotted her, with difficulty through the falling snow, she was looking at a journal and looks like tears? We grew closer and closer to Willow's house and saw Alice in the kitchen cooking the dinner. Oh no, I thought. It'll taste terrible.... ''' '''We entered the house and heard a loud thump from above. Lucero sniffled, still frozen from the cold, so I put her down near the fireplace and looked around. Sunwoo looked excited and started running around the house. I saw Alice running back and forth the kitchen and the smell of burnt food wafted towards me. I coughed and held my nose. "You need help?" I called out. She looked embarrased and said, "I think I'm good!" I doubted her. "I'm helping anyway because you're going to end up burning down the house!" "Oh shut up," She called out beating out the smoke and fire. "Ooh, food!" Lucero said while sniffing her runny nose. She slurped up the fire and munched on it like a snack. She regained the color on her face and shivered. "Cold?" I asked. "My body temperature's going back up now," She announced. ''' '''I rolled my eyes and told her, "Help out Alice in the kitchen because she doesn't know how to cook," "Get out the kitchen right now or I'm throwing everything near me at you," Alice threatened. "You mean everything you can reach," I teased. She puffed up and I ran off out the kitchen. I saw Sunwoo observing paintings nailed on the wall and Willow observing him. I walked towards her. "Hey," "Hey," She called back. "Do you know where's the bathroom?" "Upstairs, first door on the right," "Thanks!" I said patting her on the head and I walked up the stairs. I walked past the bathroom and looked at the door that read: Willow's Room I stared at it and quietly opened it. I roamed around the room and poked several things. I should put this back, I thought as I placed her underwear in her closet. I looked around and found the journal on the floor. I picked it up and opened the journal, I read the first few pages and I found it. March 24, 2011 Today, a friend of mine died to a dragon. I feel helpless and I blame myself for her death. It's my fault, if I learned magic sooner I could've defended her. Some blur saved me but it was too late to save my friend, Gloume. Oh I miss you... I looked up from the pages and saw the teardrops that fell from her face couple years ago. I was there, I was fighting him becuase he killed her. Dalena.... So that's why I saw Willow there for the first time... I was the blur that saved her.... I looked back at the pages and continued to read on: ... We were having a picnic until that thing bursted out of nowhere. She pulled out her shield and yelled at me to go, I ran with her and I felt completely useless. The dragon broke her shield and she... I stopped reading and closed my eyes. She was killed by the dragon... I was there and it's my fault she's dead. I thought killing the dragon would avenge her but it only created more problems.... I'm so sorry Willow... I should go back downstairs in case they wonder what I've been doing... I closed the journal and placed it in my pocket. I walked down the stairs and we played 'Secret Santa'. We enjoyed playing until Sunwoo kinda spoiled the fun. A huge commossion came from outside and I whirled around towards it. I ran and opened the door, the first thing that greeted me was a huge red flabby thing lying dead. I walked around it and saw Alyssa panting, she killed the demon. I handed her the present and when she opened it, tears swelled up in her eyes. I talked to her for a bit and sat down on the couch feeling terrible. Lucero sat next to me and layed her head on my shoulders. She hugged me and I felt the warmth of her body and I hugged her back. Sunwoo 'awed' and Alice gagged. Sunwoo suggested they leave them alone and started playing some games. We both fell asleep and I started to dream about it. I was chasing a large dragon that destroyed and broke right through the cave walls and into the woods. I ran after it and tried to distract the dragon when I spotted two startled girls having a picnic. '' ''I moved as fast as I can and slashed over and over again and again. It roared and slammed it's arm into one of the girls shield, it shattered and then the dragon stabbed the girl with the broken shield in the stomach. I felt sick inside and chopped the dragons wing off. It roared in pain and I lead it back into the cave to finish it off. I duplicated Arcane and plunged it into the heart. It created a huge commossion and hit the walls of the cave, causing it to become unstable. The whole cave cracked and collapsed on top of me and the dragon. I woke up and nugded Lucero to wake up. We both walked over to the others holding hands. We all ate dinner (I avoided Alice's food) and we played Truth or Dare. Sunwoo dared me to kiss Lucero and so I did, Sunwoo grinned and Alice closed her eyes and complained about how far the game is going to go. It was my turn and I asked Willow, "Truth or Dare," I knew she wouldn't choose 'Dare' so when she said 'Truth' I wasn't surprised. I said< "Who's Gloume?" While holding her journal in my hands. She teared up and snatched it from my hand. She ran to her room, and slammed the door. Everyone took turns punching me on the shoulder. I rubbed my shoulder and said, "Look, I'm sorry but I had to ask her that..." "Why?" Sunwoo asked. I didn't answer. I noticed something about Alice was off. She got up and announced she's going home. We all said our good-byes and everyone but Sunwoo departed, becuase he said, "I'll check on her," I took Lucero home and told her goodnight and strolled outside. I walked around several times and saw Sunwoo and Willow talking. I kept my distance and gave them some privacy. I walked on and saw Alice standing, staring at two slabs of stone. I ran up to her and looked at where she was looking. Melanie Jackson Chord ####### ##### Chord I couldn't make out the second name. "Are they your parents?" I asked Alice softly. She sniffled and looked away, she nodded. "Oh," I said. I looked back at the tombstones and stared. "Do you remember your parents?" She shook her head. She spoke, her voice shaking, "I was young, when they left me," I didn't say anything, until, "I know why they left," She flinched and spun around, facing me. She said in an eager voice, "Why?" I sighed, "They were at the Battle for Liones, they were called out by the generals and fought in the front lines, I was there..." She tilted her head, "How old are you?" "Really old," "Should I call you 'grandpa' now?" "Please don't, Sunwoo is also really "old" you know. " "Ok, 'grandpa'," Alice teased. "You don't wanna do that," I warned her, my hands twiching. "Oh yeah? Why-" She paused. "What's wrong?" I said smiling. "Give it back," "Give what back?" "I know you took it," She said, her face turning red. I laughed and handed her underwear back. She turned really red and punched me on the shoulder, I shook it off and stared at her as she grew redder and redder. "I'm going to put it back on," "Ok," I said, turning around. "Turn and I'll slap you," "Are you going to put it on or not?" After she finished, she poked me and I turned. Her eyes were red, I looked confused and opened my mouth to speak but she put her finger on my lips. She spoke softly, "Thank you for telling me about them..." She turned around and walked off. I stared at the graves one more time and walked towards another grave, not that far away. Dalena Perez I looked at it and kneeled. I pulled out a wreath decorated with flowers and ribbons made by Lucero. I placed it down and heard the soft sound of snow crunching. A warm hand poked my cheek and I looked up. Lucero was standing next to me and kneeled too. "She was nice wasn't she?" She asked I nodded. She smiled, "You have me now," I smiled too and nodded. We both held hands and looked up at the stars. There was a faint sound coming from the church that was growing louder. We listened close and we harmonized and join them. Singing next to each other and stared at the stars. O holy night the stars are brightly shining It is the night of our dear Savior's birth Long lay the world in sin and error pining Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices For yonder breaks a new glorious morn Fall on your knees O hear the angels' voices O night divine O night when Christ was born O night divine o night O night divine A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices For yonder breaks a new glorious morn Fall on your knees O hear the angels' voices O night divine O night when Christ was born O night divine o night O night divine Ooh yes it was Ooh it is the night of our dear Savior's birth Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah It was a holy holy holy, oh oh oh We both smiled and we leaned towards each other and kissed. This is a nice Christmas, I thought. For a split second, I saw something, it was Dalena sitting on the tombstone swinging her legs and smiling. She waved at me and tears sprung up in my eyes. Lucero snuggled closer and I hugged her, making her warmer. "I love you," Lucero said. "I do too," I said and pecked her cheek with a kiss. We looked back at the stars and hummed Holy Night together. We stared at the winking stars and thought of the memories that brought them together. '' "Merry Christmas," ''I said to Lucero. Category:Blog posts